This invention relates generally to imprinting, and more particularly concerns method and apparatus to provide timing imprints on a sheet or sheets.
Apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,700 achieves a number of unusual advantages in imprinter structure, mode of operation and results. There is further need for simple and efficient method and means, in association with imprinters, to provide time, or time clock, data on a sheet or sheets processed by imprinters, and particularly of the advantageous type described in that patent.